The global health crisis caused by HIV, the causative agent of Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), is unquestioned. While recent advances in drug therapies have been successful in slowing the progression of AIDS, there is still a need to find a safer, more efficient, less expensive way to control the virus.
It has been reported that the CCR5 (CC Chemokine Receptor 5) gene plays a role in resistance to HIV infection. HIV infection begins by attachment of the virus to a target cell membrane through interaction with the cellular receptor CD4 and a secondary chemokine co-receptor molecule, and proceeds by replication and dissemination of infected cells through the blood and other tissue. There are various chemokine receptors, but for macrophage-tropic HIV, believed to be the key pathogenic strain that replicates in vivo in the early stages of infection, the principal chemokine receptor required for the entry of HIV into the cell is CCR5. Therefore, interfering with the interaction between the viral receptor CCR5 and HIV can block HIV entry into the cell. The present invention relates to small molecules which are CCR5 antagonists.
CCR5 receptors have been reported to mediate cell transfer in inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, asthma and allergies. Inhibitors of such receptors are expected to be useful in the treatment of such diseases, and in the treatment of other inflammatory diseases or conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis, solid organ transplant rejection and graft v. host disease.
Other piperidine derivatives, which are muscarinic antagonists useful in the treatment of cognitive disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,883,096, 6,037,352, 5,889,006, 5,952,349, and 5,977,138.
Compounds useful as CCR5 receptor antagonists are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,387,930; 6,602,885 and 6,391,865, PCT Publications WO2000/66558 and WO2003/69252, and in pending patent applications, Ser. No. 10/229,466, filed Aug. 28, 2002; Ser. No. 10/629,466 filed Jul. 29, 2003, and Ser. No. 10/628,933 filed Jul. 29, 2003.
PCT Publication WO2002/081449 published Oct. 17, 2002 (R. Albert et al), discloses certain bipiperidinyl derivatives useful as chemokine receptor inhibitors.
A-M. Vandamme et al., Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy, 9:187-203 (1998) disclose current clinical treatments of HIV-1 infections in man including at least triple drug combinations, or so-called Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (“HAART”). HAART involves various combinations of nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (“NRTI”), non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (“NNRTI”) and HIV protease inhibitors (“PI”). In compliant drug-naive patients, HAART is effective in reducing mortality and the progression of HIV-1 to AIDS. However, these multidrug therapies do not eliminate HIV-1 and long-term treatment usually results in multidrug resistance. Development of new drug therapies to provide better HIV-1 treatment remains a priority.